(GOA) A slave's life vol II
by Azar the tortuous
Summary: One would think that because of Fenris and Erza being both slaves they should understand each other they should understand each other and be friends from the start right? Want to know a secret? it wont be that easy hihihihihi (FenrisXharem Natsuxharem) SUSPENDED


**There are a few things you should now before we start:**

 **1\. This story was inspired by "Into the realm of magic" by IIIIIIIIII (whatever the name means). You should probably know it since it's the number 1 Bleach and Fairy tail crossover.**

 **2\. This is the first story that won't have a prologue but don't expect it to be the same always.**

 **3\. Fenris will be the one to have a harem but only Fairy tail girls. Nastu may also have one but later on.**

 **I think that's all for the moment. So enjoy! (Naza for life)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Yet, another magic world

 ** _(Kirkwall; High town)_**

'Who would have thought it would end like this?' Fenris thought while he was packing the little he had on a bag. He was an elf of mid stature with quite long white hair that reached his neck and the elf's trademark pointed ears. He was wearing a silver metal armor over a black leotard and no shoes. But his most noticeable feature was the lyrium marks burned across his whole body.

And he was right; not even him with all the twisted people he had met, mages or not, he would have never thought that Kirkwall's tension would blow up the way it did.

The knight commander poisoning her own mind in order to "protect" her dying city (this left him speechless, for several reasons).

The circle's first enchanter resorting to blood magic to fight for the mages freedom (nothing new here)

A supposed ally destroying the chantry and killing the grand cleric for the same reason (he admitted it: he should have seen that one coming)

But the most shocking part was which side he ended taking.

When all of this exploded, he would have jumped to the templar's side and gave the mages what they deserved but…

Certain person had another idea, and managed to convince him of joining her.

Maybe, a better term would be that he gave in instantly.

At first he thought that if he followed her, he would finally found the answer to a question that had been plagued him since he met her. But in the end, he got nothing but more resentment.

But when he looked back then, when they were fighting side by side the person that he respected more than anyone else one more and maybe one last time.

He felt like he should regret his decision, but he couldn't.

He shook his head; there was no point in mourning the past.

For four years he had been searching and killing Tevinteran's slavers that preyed on Kirkwall's refugees but he couldn't stay there anymore.

In his last hunt, one of them confessed (after torture), that the Tevinteran's had noticed him and that now they had sent an entire company to deal with him.

No matter how strong he had become, he can't take them out alone.

'For a moment I really thought I was done fleeing' he thought.

Suddenly he heard the door of his mansion open, activating all of his senses and his lyrium marks.

'Shit! They are here already?!'

Wielding his Blade of mercy, he rushed to the lobby ready to fight for his life. But when he saw who opened the door he almost lost his jaw.

"You know, being confident is good and all but even you should learn to lock your doors" Fenris sighed and lowered his weapon at the sight of Varric Tethras. He was a dwarf of around a meter and a half, had blond hair and was wearing a pelt overcoat and trousers, leather boots, a red red shirt with a gold medallion on his neck and his Bianca crossbow on his back.

"Are you honestly telling me that if I had locked them you wouldn't have forced them?" his old comrade laughed.

"Fair point" Varric extended his hand to greet Fenris "is good to see you elf"

"I say the same" and after a second of thought he took it "so, I heard you joined the Inquisition; what brings you here then?"

"Actually, we already managed to wrap most things up, everything that's left are like mere formalities now"

"I see. Tell me: is it true that the responsible was an ancient Tevinteran magister?" Varric laughed.

"You really haven't changed do you? Well effectively, the guy was from Tevinter but while I don't know what has gotten in his head, I can already tell you he wasn't like any magister you face before" he said.

"Still I wished I've been there" he said with his trademark scowl.

"I would have asked for your help but, I didn't knew if you wanted to get involved with mages again"

"…how is she?"

"Good, she changed the hero role for the sidekick one but is still as liberal as always"

"Thanks for telling me, but you still haven't answered my question: what brings you here?"

"Nothing really; since things have calmed down a bit I told myself 'hey Varric, why don't you take a few weeks off? You know relax, clear the mind, visit old buddies, the typical'"

"So which of them have you visited already?"

"It's funny you ask; I was actually planning on visiting Daisy first but something kept telling me that I should come with you first"

"How lucky I am" the elf replied sarcastically

"I know right!" but his friend didn't seem to catch.

"So now you saw me you are leaving now? I was about to leave myself"

"Oh don't be like that, I bet you haven't visited the Hangman since last time we met, lets hit the place and…" he couldn't finish due to a loud chirp that resonated across the whole mansion.

"What the hell is this?!" Fenris yelled.

"I don't know but we… we have to get out of here!" they couldn't explain why, and they didn't question but they felt an enormous urge to leave the mansion, so they did.

Once outside, the chirp hadn't ended but what was more surprising was the fact that no one seemed to bother.

"What wrong with everyone?" the former slave said while trying to fight the sound.

"It's like they don't notice it" the dwarf neared a random woman and tried to call her attention, but he couldn't.

And he almost choked with his saliva when the woman past through him "what the…?"

When that happened, the entire world started to lose color, except for themselves.

"…Is this the Fade?" Fenris asked unsure.

"There's no way we could end up in the Fade just like that, it has to be something else"

"Then what… is…" he interrupted himself when he noticed something on the distance "Is it me or that guy kept their color?" Varric looked in the direction his friend was looking and noticed he was right, there was a humanoid figure covered entirely by a dark blue cloak with shining red patterns. Their face was covered too by a hood of the same design so they couldn't get a better description.

"I take you are the one behind all this mess?" he asked while reaching for Bianca. The figure nodded shortly.

"So you are going to take us out the good way or the bad one?" Fenris did the same with his sword, but instead of answering, the figure lifted his arm and pointed behind them.

Warily, they turned their heads and looked behind them.

Then they wished they hadn't.

Behind them was a huge vortex made of arcane energy that started to suck them to it.

"W-what is that?!" Fenris yelled.

"Forget that! How didn't we noticed!?" Varric added.

But before they could do anything about it, from the vortex emerged ethereal shackles that catch their necks, wrists and ankles.

Varric was actually starting to get scared, but Fenris was having a worst time: the chains, the magic and the feeling of powerlessness brought back bad memories.

He tried to found the figure again but it was gone. He couldn't do anything but roar in frustration as the shackles pulled him inside the portal.

* * *

 ** _(Fiore; Hargeon)_**

'How in the hell did I end like this?!' Lucy thought while trying to get the sea water out of her ears.

Again, if someone told her that if she get out of her bed today things would turn out this bad, she would have labeled them as insane.

It all started with a frustrating shopkeeper that refused to discount her more than a thousand jewel for a celestial key even when she used her "sex appeal"

Then she had to get close enough to who has to be the only mage in the world that uses charm spell magic for him to use said magic on her.

It seemed to get better for a while, when a stranger stepped in and broke the spell. His name was Nastu Dragneel and apparently was raised by a dragon. He travelled with a quite strange and annoying talking cat named Happy that couldn't maintain his flying magic enough time for them to arrive safely to the shore! I mean, seriously?!

Then she remembered how she ended up in the sea in the first place: the wizard of the attraction spell, who claimed to be the famous Salamander, turned out to be a human traficant who used her wish of joining the Fairy tail guild to kidnap her and sell her as a slave (she couldn't avoid to feel a little stupid for falling on that one) and he had the gall to throw her celestial spirit keys to the sea

Still, when all seemed lost she was saved by yet again the Nastu guy. It was very heroic, until he stepped in the ship and his apparent motion sickness kicked in.

Then it came the part where the flying cat lifted her in the air only to drop her in the sea a few seconds later.

But she took the chance to dive in the sea and get her keys back. She used them to summon Aquarius, a mermaid with blue hair and tail; she was wearing only a golden diadem and a white and blue bikini to cover her large breasts.

She ordered her spirit to shove the ship back to the shore but she just 'tch-ed' in response. But after she threatened to kill her if she lost her key again she complied… by shoving her and Happy to the shore as well.

So back in the present, Lucy was about to give her spirit a piece of her mind.

"Did you find it necessary to shove me as well?!" she yelled.

"My bad; it looks like I shoved the ship as well" was Aquarius answer.

"You were aiming for me?!" but the spirit started shinning.

"Don't call me for a while; I'll be on vacation with my boyfriend" she started disappearing but just before she did so… "My _boyfriend_ " she added with a smug smile.

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" Lucy yelled not caring if she couldn't hear her anymore.

"You two don't get along very well, do you?" Happy asked while his head was buried in the sand.

"No. not really" she answered while proceeding to get him out.

Meanwhile, the citizens were looking at the scene in awe.

"What happened here?"

"A wave just crashed that ship to the port"

"But how is that possible?"

From the ship, a group of people began to make their way out of it. The group consisted in the fake Salamander and a few of his goons.

"That hurt dammit" said faker grunted in pain, rubbing the sore parts of his body.

"Hey boss, what do you think that was?" one of his thugs said.

"And how should I know?" before he could give more thought on that matter, he shifted his attention to his aground ship; it was going to be hell to repair it.

"So you are a Fairy tail mage huh?" an ominous voice sounded from the inside of the ship. Then the owner of said voice climbed from a hole on the turned ship.

"Nastu!" Lucy recognized the man.

"So what if I am? Get him boys!" he said; not giving a damn who this man was.

"Sir!" the all charged at him, but Nastu didn't falter.

"Watch out!" Lucy shouted worried.

"Don't worry about him" Lucy's gaze turned to Happy "I probably should have mentioned this before but Nastu it's a mage too" he said cheerfully, and then started eating a fish like if nothing was happening.

"Huh?!" was her response.

Meanwhile, the thugs were nearing at Nastu ready to take him out "let me take a closer look at your face" he said not even flinching.

Lucy couldn't believe that he wasn't scared, but then spotted something on his shoulder 'wait, that mark…'

"You are done!" one of the thugs yelled before bringing his fist towards him.

Right in time for Nastu to wipe them out.

"My name is Nastu Dragneel from Fairy tail, and I've never seen you before!" he yelled heatedly.

At this, both the traffickers and Lucy were shocked. Even if they didn't want to believe it the proof was tattooed in a red mark on his right shoulder.

"What?! Then Nastu… all this time he was a Fairy tail wizard?!" Lucy yelled "Why didn't you told me?"

"You never asked" Happy deadpanned between bites.

"…Really?" Lucy asked.

Back to the fight, the fake Salamander men were almost pissing themselves at the sight of an authentic Fairy tail mage (a/n now that I think about it, the slaver should have spent more money while hiring thugs a/n).

"That mark on his arm… This guy is the real deal Bora!" one of them yelled terrified.

"Don't call me that you fool" (a/n see what I mean? a/n) the name though, mad something click on Happy's mind.

"I know him! He's Bora of the prominence! Rumor says that he got kicked out of Titan nose guild for using his magic to commit many crimes" the cat informed Lucy, but while that made sense to her she was now more interested on the pink haired teen that was looking at the Bora guy like if he was a beast ready to crush him like an annoying pest in his way.

"I don't care what are your intentions, or if you are good or bad! I won't forgive anyone who tries to dirty Fairy tail's name!" he approached the criminal mage, ready to teach him a lesson or two.

Bora smirked "and what can you do about it?" he gather a lot of magic power ready to finish him in one blow.

"Prominence typhoon!" he unleashed a torrent of dark pink flames towards the Fairy tail mage, blasting the ship where he stood and surrounding him with smoke.

"Nastu!" she tried to move towards him to help but Happy spread his wings, blocking her path.

"Don't! You can't go any further!" he said.

"What are you talking about!?" meanwhile, Bora was admiring the results of his attacks.

"I take no pleasure in defeating weaklings like you" he turned around in all his coolness...

"Gah, this is almost as bad as transportation"…that was crushed from a voice from behind the flames.

'What?!' was all the fake Salamander's mind could think.

He turned to face the source of his voice and shock couldn't even begin to describe what he felt

The flames he shot were disappearing in the pink haired boy's mouth as his stomach swelled.

"Are you sure you are a fire wizard? 'Cause those were the nastiest flames I tasted"

"WHAAAAT?!" almost all the spectators yelled.

'He… he didn't just ate the fire… did he?' Lucy thought mouth agape.

Still, everyone could see how the boy engulfed the flames and swallowed like if it was water; the thought of doing it themselves made their throats ache, and yet there was he, doing it like nothing.

"What's going on with this kid?!" Bora voiced his and all of his subordinates thoughts.

"Fire can't hurt Nastu" Happy informed next to Lucy.

"I've never seen anything like it before" she said in awe.

Nastu patted his belly "still, I guess I should thank you for the meal" he got into battle stance.

He slammed both of his fists together and made a magic seal with a dragon head on it appear in front of them. Then he inhaled deep.

His opponents looked to afraid or stupefied or both to react, but it didn't matter; the attack would've reach them anyways.

He put both hands in front of his mouth like a trumpet "karyu no hoko!" he breathed a huge of fire stream of fire at the Fairy tail imposter and his friends.

The result was almost all of the thugs lying on the ground unconscious with severe burns on most of their bodies. Still, Bora managed to escape by floating over some flames, watching the scene and not believing what he was seeing.

"Bora, I think I've know this guy from somewhere; the pink hair, the scale looking scarf… there's no doubt, he has to be the real one" one of the still conscious men said trembling.

"He's Salamander?!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"After all you had seen you shouldn't be so surprised Rooly" Happy said while munching another fish.

"It's Lucy!" she answered angry.

"Don't think I'm done with you" Nastu said and then he surrounded both of his fists with fire "because now you'll witness what a true Fairy tail mage can do!" he charged to an overconfident Bora.

"Don't get cocky! Red skull!" he shot a skull of fire directly at Nastu. At first, he thought that all he had to do was stopped it and then eat it but…

BROOOOM!...out of nowhere, a lightning fell between the two, sending them both back.

Nastu landed on his feet and Bora on his face while Lucy and Happy, as well as most of the citizens covered their ears at the sudden explosion.

"What the hell?!" Nastu yelled, his sensitive ears not taking very well the noise.

"A lightning? But the sky is clear!" Lucy, along with everyone, turned her gaze to the sky to confirm it, but what she saw left her speechless.

On the sky there weren't clouds, but a giant vortex of pure magic energy right above where the mages were fighting.

"W-what i-is that?!"

"When did it appear?!"

"This mages are crazy!"

Meanwhile, neither Bora nor Nastu continued fighting; both of them where to awestruck with what was happening to continue.

And if that wasn't enough, from the crater where the lighting hit, glowing particles made visible and started grouping.

After a few seconds, they recognized the shape and gasped.

It was the shape of a man, one holding a sword.

"…what the hell is happening?" Lucy asked quietly; in the span of hours, she had already fell victim of a charm spell, of a slaver, met someone that turned out being not only a mage of Fairy tail but the famous Salamander and a talking; annoying; flying cat as well and now also was witness of a magic she was sure no one had ever seen before.

"So you don't know Luigi? That's kind of lame" happy stated.

"Again, it's Lucy! And I bet you don't know what's happening either!" she yelled.

"But I'm a cat, so it's given" he said with his paw raised, making Lucy face palm; how can you get to hate someone so much in such a short amount of time?

"Ugh" all the eyes returned to the figure of light, which started dimming second by second. Then it finally did, revealing the man behind it, and making the same thoughts pass through everyone's minds.

'Pointy ears'

"Where I am?" Fenris said while waiting for his vision to adapt.

He looked around and the first things he noticed where a bunch of people watching at him.

"…who the hell are you?" Bora asked rudely, but the man didn't answer and instead kept looking for something.

His eyes landed on the vortex in the sky; the same vortex that trapped him and…

"Varric!" he yelled standing up "where are you?!"

All the mages around him stared at him like he was insane, but a particular mage didn't like being ignored.

"Oi! I asked you a question!" he shot another prominence typhoon at him. Nastu was ready to eat the fire but the mysterious man reaction stopped him.

He groaned in frustration and made a single slash with his sword, cutting his attack in two with a gust of wind.

"Whoa" Nastu, Lucy and Happy said in unison.

"Tch, they had to be mages" he said, and before anyone could do anything else, he suddenly appeared behind Bora, pressing his blade against his throat.

"W-wha…?" was all he could say at the sudden speed the man displayed.

"Now listen…" he said, daring him to do otherwise "I'm having a bad day so I'm already running out of patience; I advice you to answer my question" Bora nodded stiffly.

'So cool!' the rest thought and Lucy blushed a bit at this.

"When I was pulled here there was a dwarf with me; he was blond had no beard and was carrying a crossbow, where is he?"

"I-I-I don't know what are y-y-you mean! You were the only one that came out of there I swear!" the fake salamander was giving all he had to not piss himself right now. But sadly, Fenris didn't like his answer.

"You think I'm joking?" a trail of blood started pouring from boras throat "you better speak or…"

BROOOOM! Another lightning hit the ground; the loud noise made Fenris let go of Bora.

Everyone's eyes turned to the crater where the second lightning struck and were shocked to see yet another figure forming there, though this one was smaller.

Fenris recognized the shape immediately and ran towards it. When he arrived, the figure finished forming revealing an unconscious Varric.

'SO SMALL!' Lucy, Nastu, and Happy yelled in their minds

"Come on dwarf, wake up" he slapped his face a couple of times and soon he started opening his eyes.

"Ugh… and here I was, thinking I was lucky for not having to travel to the fade with the inquisitor" the dwarf groaned, making Fenris sigh in relief. However, Varric words made something click in his head and he started looking around.

"You know, I did travel to the fade and I can tell you that there is not here" the dwarf checked his surroundings as well and saw he was right.

"Well if it isn't the fade and is definitely nowhere near Thedas then where are we?" Fenris didn't know how to answer so he decided to just ask, because it had to be the most logical course of action right?

"You there" he called to the mages that saw them arriving, making them flinch "where are we? Which continent is this?"

The first one in waking up from his stupor was the fake Salamander "and who are you to be asking me question?" he asked angry "if anything you are the one who should answering me!"

Natsu's sixth sense activate at this so he grabbed Happy and Lucy and dragged them to safe distance.

"W-w-what's happening?" Lucy stuttered.

"I just have the feeling that things are going to get ugly" the dragonslayer asked.

"Nastu…" Happy knew that if someone like Nastu said something like that, it was because things were deadly serious.

Back with the fake Salamander, he and the elf were glaring each other while the dwarf was looking between the two of them, preparing to stop Fenris to do something rash.

"Now answer: who the hell are you or else…" he ignited both of his hands.

'Great. Why? Just why did it have to be a mage?!' Varric thought, looking at Fenris with worry.

Fenris let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bora asked angry.

"It looks like I'm really cursed" all the mages widened their eyes "no mater how far I travel I can't avoid encountering with mages that think they intimidate me just because of their 'gifts'"

"Screw you! I'm Bora of the prominence and I still have to see the day when some freak with pointed ears can give me a backtalk!" he prepared his magic to wipe him out of existence.

"Tch, the mere thought of staining the blade that _she_ gifted me with your blood sickens me. Lets go Varric; it's obvious we won't get answers here" the dwarf smirked.

"I actually surprised how you managed to keep yourself in check with the scoundrel" they both turned their backs to the fire mage and prepared to leave, missing that his face went red in anger.

"COME BACK HERE! You will give me the respect I deserve!" he started gathering all his magic in one point.

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Respect?! Don't go asking for respect when you tried to sell me and those girls to slavery!"

Fenris stopped dead in his tracks.

'Why me?' Varric sighed in defeat.

"Did I hear correctly?" the coldness in the elf's voice made Bora cool his magic down "you are a slaver?" the fake salamander smirked, thinking that he finally got his attention.

"So what if I am? What can you and your chibi pet do about it?"

Fenris said nothing, just looked at Varric for confirmation.

"Its ok; this guy pisses me of as well" he draw Bianca.

"Ohh, a crossbow, I'm so scare-GHAAAH!" he howled in pain as an arrow pierced his foot, anchoring him to the floor.

Nastu and company looked at this in shock 'when did he?'

Meanwhile, Bora was trying desperately to yank the arrow out of his foot but it was impossible.

So he didn't noticed Fenris until he was in front of him.

He looked at his eyes and started sweating; his eyes were devoid of mercy, and filled with hate.

"P-please, I'm sorry I-ack!" a sudden pain in his chest interrupted him. He turned his gaze down stiffly and widened his eyes in shock.

The elf's glowing hand had pierced him, yet, there was no blood or wound.

He was ready to end him but a hand on his shoulder stopped.

"Please, that's enough; he's no worth it" Nastu said with pleading eyes.

"…Not worth it you say?" he returned his gaze to a quivering Bora "you really don't know how is to be a slave, don't you?"

"…I"

SQUISH! "aaaah" was all Bora said before falling to the floor, to never get up again.

The reactions across the former battlefield were different, yet neither of them was pretty.

Lucy and Happy watched this with horror and opened mouths, the later loosing all appetite.

Varric looked at his old friend with pity.

But the look the last two shared between them was something else.

Natsu's eyes were in a way similar to Lucy's and Happy's, but while the latter's dread was caused by the mysterious man's act, his were because for the first time in his life, he understood a person just by listening them say a few words: 'you don't how is to be a slave don't you?' and all the pain behind those words hit him.

In Fenris case there were various emotions: anger, towards one more slaver mage; pain, for taking yet one more life; and frustration for not being able to escape magic not even in what seemed to be another dimension.

"…do you…" Nastu started, calling the elf's attention.

"Do you mind if… I ask you your name?" he said. Fenris looked shocked for a moment but then took notice of what he had just done in front of him and that by the look on his eyes it was the first time he saw something like this. So he decided he had to emend his shock somehow.

"…Fenris" he answered, not expecting him to grin.

"Nice to meet you Fenris, my name is Nastu Dragneel and…"

"There they are men!" all of the members of the group looked towards the source of the shout only to find a group of uniformed men in formation running directly towards them.

"Crap! I guess this is my cue" he ran towards Lucy, grabbed her by the wrist and started running, leaving a very confused (or should I say 'more than before') Fenris behind.

"Hey man! You should ran too unless you want trouble!" shouted Nastu from the distance.

"This day can't get any weirder eh, dwarf?" he turned to Varric… or rather the spot where he was just standing.

'Huh?' he turned again to the fleeing pink haired guy and saw the dwarf he was looking running with them "Seriously?!" he started chasing after him when the troops got too close to his tastes.

"I'm sorry but you know I don't like dealing with law!" Varric yelled back.

So now both the Earthland mages and the Kirkwall heroes ran from the army. It was then that a particular thought cross Fenris mind.

'I'm starting to think I prefer dealing with the Tevinteran's'

* * *

 **There's not much else to say except asking you to tell me if this story is too similar to "Into the realm of magic" for your tastes.**

 **Anyway, bye! (Naza for life… I think I've already said that… nah! There are never too many times!)**


End file.
